


Венок из роз

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Hair Braiding, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Баки смеется, прижимаясь к Стиву так, что их плечи сталкиваются. «Ты знаешь, что козы – засранки? Они упрямые. Своенравные. Чертовски умные. Никогда не стесняются высказывать свое мнение. Они никого тебе не напоминают?»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Венок из роз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a crown of roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626682) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

– Значит, козы.

– Ну да.

Баки ставит локти на ограду рядом со Стивом, и они оба смотрят, как около дюжины коз неторопливо бродят по загону. Одна из них подходит, чтобы покусать Баки за металлические пальцы. Золото в его руке отражает красноватый закат, отбрасывая янтарные блики на гладкие пластины из вибраниума.

– Как только я достаточно оправился, чтобы иметь возможность помогать, я начал искать, чем можно заняться. Шури предложила это.

– Они кажутся милыми, – решительно говорит Стив. Он до мозга костей городской парень, и в его представлении мясо поступает из мясного магазина, а сыр – это результат колдовства, но Баки выглядит более спокойным, чем когда-либо, начиная с 1939 года, так что козы официально стали новыми любимыми животными Стива, и он охотно поколотил бы любого, кто обидит стадо Баки.

Баки смеется, прижимаясь к Стиву так, что их плечи сталкиваются.

– Ты знаешь, что козы – засранки? Они упрямые. Своенравные. Чертовски умные. Никогда не стесняются высказывать свое мнение. Они никого тебе не напоминают?

– Я не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, – говорит Стив и осмеливается дотронуться до шеи Баки. В ответ на прикосновение Баки наклоняется, его подбородок опускается, а мышцы расслабляются. Пальцы Стива заползают под узел волос на затылке. Когда Баки протягивает руку и распускает его, приглашающе встряхнув волосами, Стив встает позади Баки и пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, стараясь не дергать. Баки хмыкает и наклоняется вперед, сложив руки на ограде.

– Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что они не дают такую работу кому попало, Роджерс. Прежде чем пастухи Ваканды доверят тебе стадо, ты должен получить соответствующий опыт.

– Да? – Стив разделяет волосы на три густые и гладкие пряди. До войны он часто наблюдал, как Баки заплетает волосы своим младшим сестрам. И сейчас ему нетрудно воспроизвести те движения. Его пальцы неторопливы и нежны, он наслаждается, ощущая мягкую массу собранных прядей.

– Тогда пожалуйста, я всегда готов помочь дополнить твое резюме.

Баки вручает ему обрывок бечевки, который весь истерся от ношения в кармане, чтобы Стив мог завязать ему волосы. Стив приподнимает законченную косу и коротко целует Баки в затылок. Баки улыбается ему, не отрывая подбородка от скрещенных рук:

– Спасибо, Стив.

Стив кладет руку на поясницу Баки. Дневная жара спадает, но сквозь мягкие слои ткани он чувствует тепло кожи Баки. Скоро они уйдут в дом, устроятся рядышком на циновке Баки, и их тела будут согревать маленькое пространство дома своим теплом, но пока им это не нужно. Нет никакой необходимости спешить. Больше нет.

– В любое время, Бак.


End file.
